mushroomfilmfandomcom-20200213-history
Plymouth dead drop
A dead drop was left in Plymouth Content of Dead Drop Floppy disk serial number: 2A076V93 Hel Lab A From the beach find where i took my rest, up the path, then north once in cover, up the bank in the growth, laying on the green leaves. my red tape round the tree, my disc now yours… fifty point three three six four three four, minus four point one one seven nine eight three Alpha key: T Passphrases: lobster, rabbit, sheep, human, human, dog, human, cat, horse, cat, doll ---------------- trialists. i am writing this to you as i sit here switching in and out of where i am. i appear to be moving between dimensions.if i focus on typing this i can control the switching just, i must explain in more detail if i can, if the mushroom will allow... i am in a constant state of movement between worlds. i have managed to leave a disc for you in hells kitchen, under a playground structure wrapped up in strong brown tape inside a mylar bag, and i will aim to leave this one here on the coast. please find these discs get them safe, they are a symbol of evidence that you must collect in order for me to prove my multi dimensional shifting later down the line. i found myself lost inside a wood, a few steps up from the coastline and inside a strange environment filled with creatures of impossible design. one minute i was in a wood, the next i was in hells kitchen, then moments after arriving there, i left again, i found myself without memory talking to a trialist on what seemed like the surtsey trial but different, stalled on its start time, inside a familiar but very unfamiliar laboratory somewhere in vancouver i think - i gave the trialist rosemary the back of a password combination i had. i managed to take the mushroom and my observation switched back to these two separate cities. new york and plymouth in the uk in new york i broke into a school late at night and i managed to link direct to the level 9 page i created secretly on the f&j server, this connection in new york gave me the addresses of the + blood groups only. as i switch between the dimensions all i have on my person are these discs and my portable floppy drive. thankfully it seems that this coastline had limited but sufficient connectivity via the very insecure cliffside cafe, along with a change of clothes (badly fitting) and running water! i now sit here in the dark on some families holiday laptop, linking to the level 9 page i have another bunch of addresses, i can’t remember if these are different but they are less in number, so hopefully these are the - blood types. okay so my location, southern england, i am near the coast. thank the god, literally who told me to look to the north via the tree trunks, he showed me the moss. if i was in southern england i obviously would have had to head north to hit a human settlement, mosi is the name for moss in ancient old norse. mosi was my key to escape, ironic that i had just been reading this in brontis’ survival manual a few days before, who was certain that we needed to know this information - it was as if he knew. plymouth of all places! a big connection to engineering, ai, and the birth of the united states. i am leaving this disc here, for trialists to discover and within this i am giving you some vital information before trial 2 begins. firstly i am aware of a pursuer, someone is chasing me, someone who is not who or what you think. as soon as the mushroom was taken from surtsey an echo stretched across the multiverse and this has created a window into another world. beings have entered this, beings that have no other reason to be here but to stop the mushroom from making first and final consumption. under no circumstances whatsoever should this person be allowed to infiltrate the team. i suspect that they are watching all of you, possibly even in contact with some of you. do not trust them. they are not on our side. the aim for all of us now is to get back to normal and continue this trial, we must keep going. you must all know that when you start your individual tests the answers are more important then the problems, centre yourselves with the universe and give the trial as much detail as you can, we are on the verge of greatness i am back safe and sound if you are reading this, so please know you must all focus on getting into trial 2 and completing it! mosi is the password to trial 2, give that dr b the surprise of his life and flood that trial page right now! i am proud of all of you getting us this far, lets not give up, the biggest most important task now is getting trial 2 underway, it will take us all closer to understanding everything, understanding our own inner space, what makes us human, why we are here, who sent us, why we are inside this crazy and confusing phenomenon we all call life. i hope we can all sit round the camp fire one day and talk this through, i would love to show all of you what secret doors exist inside the stay safe, t Category:Dead Drop Category:Orange Floppy Disk Category:Floppy Disk